Rekindling Friendship
by SomethingDeep
Summary: Aro is feeling lonely and decides to go to Forks for a little r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If you don't like m/m then don't read this cause I don't care about you're complaints. This is also in Aro's point of view.

 _Italics_ are inner thoughts.

I felt very lonely lately which was not uncommon in my long life, but I have been unable to shake the feeling of as I once had. Sulpicia has become more distant from me ever since Didyme perished and our relationship is even more strained than ever after that whole fiasco with the Cullen coven. I didn't truly care for her but her coldness toward me only serves to make my loneliness more apparent.

As I wandered the halls of our home in Volterra I recalled that as one of the leaders of the vampire world I could always force other vampires to be around me and keep me entertained. I stopped walking as I realized how ridiculous that was. I didn't need any more meek followers who obeyed my every word, I needed a true companion to make my immortal life more interesting, more worthwhile. _Perhaps I should take a lover?_ _No, that's ridiculous._ I can't imagine finding someone interesting enough to allow them into my life that way.

Deciding to put these depressing thoughts to the back of my mind, I went to join my brothers so that we could feed and discuss the latest issues we would need to deal with. When I joined them in our thrown room Marcus seemed to sense my inner distress. "Are you all right Aro? You don't seem yourself today." "I'm quite alright brother." I replied flashing him what I hoped was a charming smile. It seemed to work as he simply nodded and returned to his usual silence. He was always this way since Didyme died (well, since I killed her but that's not really the point). Jane and Felix entered the room at that moment and waited to be permitted to speak their reports. _Just like sheep these two. They always look to us before doing anything. It's rather exasperating._ The meeting lasted much longer than I wanted it to but the sheep felt the need to tell us every little detail. It was like they were legally blind as they never seemed to notice how annoyed we clearly were with them.

One part of their report was interesting to me though. Apparently the Cullen household has been quite busy as of late. Many vampires from other covens have been seen visiting more frequently. _What a perfect opportunity._ "Brothers," I spoke quietly to get their attention after Jane and Felix finally departed. They both looked at me curiously. "I've decided to go pay a visit to our dear friend Carlisle." I smiled despite their surprised looks, quite proud of myself for finding a reason to be away from here for a while. Neither replied clearly noticing I would not be swayed, instead nodding in agreement with my decision. I swept out of the room fully intending to leave that moment when Jane and Alec fell in to step behind me.

I did not turn as I spoke to them, "You will not be accompanying me on this journey dear ones." Jane immediately looked as if she wanted to protest but Alec placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. They stayed where they were as I continued on my way.

I settled myself into a comfortable seat on our private jet as one of the lesser guard members prepared for take-off. The flight was a long one to get to Washington and then the drive into Forks seemed even longer making me remember why I never really traveled. I got out of the car and ordered the driver back to Volterra so that I wouldn't be bothered on my trip. I was at the Cullen house in only a few minutes after that. I was surprised there was no one already outside to greet me figuring Alice probably saw my visit coming. Carlisle came rushing from the house just as I thought this looking quite surprised to see me. "Carlisle! My dear friend! I thought I would come by for a visit since you seem to have become so popular lately, I felt left out." I smiled at my old friend while he continued to look confused by my presence. "Aro, of course it's good to see you! Did you come here alone?" He looked around at the forest as if expecting my guard to be hiding in the tree line. "Yes, it's just me old friend. I felt the need for some fresh air and didn't want to be crowded like some infant."

I found myself speaking more freely than I usually did without the presence of the other Volturi members at my back. I already felt more relaxed than I had in any years. "Well come inside and say hello to everyone, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you as well." Carlisle's smile was so genuine that I didn't have the heart to disagree with that statement. _Ha, I have a heart. How amusing._ I followed Carlisle into the house where the tension in the room was obviously caused by my apparently sudden appearance. "I must say, I hadn't expected you all to be so surprised to see me. I was sure Alice would have seen me coming." Several of them made uncomfortable faces. "It must have been a sudden decision on your part," Alice told me.

I wasn't expecting such an answer but as I thought more about the moments leading up to my departure I realized I hadn't really committed to going through with this plan until reaching Forks, my decided point of no return. I simply nodded in response not seeing the curious looks exchanged between the Cullens. I turned back to Carlisle then, "I hope you don't mind me imposing upon you so suddenly then." Carlisle just smiled benignly, "Of course it's no trouble. It rare that we get such time together. It must be at least a hundred years since we've had time to properly catch up." I immediately felt better than I had for some time. My loneliness seeming to fade thanks to Carlisle's kind words. I hadn't expected him to welcome me so easily after the whole Bella situation.

As greatful as I was that my old friend did not hold those events against me, I felt the need to address my cover for being here. "Thank you Carlisle, but I must ask you something before we can move on to more pleasant things." Carlisle looked at me curiously and waited for me to continue. "There have been recent reports of many different covens coming to visit you and yours recently. There isn't anything for me to worry about is there?" I inquired with my usual smile. For a moment Carlisle looked as if he didn't understand and I wondered if those reports had been false before he chuckled warmly, "Oh, they came to visit Bella and Renesmee. They took quite a liking to them when they were last here. Their visits are usually very brief so there's no need to worry."

I smiled and nodded accepting his explanation. We then left to his study to catch up on all the years spent apart. I felt peaceful in his presence and the stress of ruling our world left me for the time that I was there. When I finally decided to return to Volterra I felt refreshed and renewed. My friendship with Carlisle was very important to me, and I was glad it was still intact despite the previous strains placed upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER BY…MEDUSA LETHARGY!

"No not there!" Carlisle breathed as I hauled his naked body onto his desk, "I've got…important papers there."

Important papers or not, I was going to have Carlisle on top of his desk that very instant. I had to. In the past few weeks I'd grown to yearn for the Cullen leader, my loins went aquiver whenever he walked by, and a ball of jealousy formed in my chest whenever he lovelessly kissed his wife. Esme was nice and all, nice enough to house me for weeks on end, but I could tell they were just playing house.

"I've been waiting years for this," I growled into his ear.

He was so helpless, lying on his desk, asscheeks pressed hard against his oh so important papers, slightly sweaty chest heaving with excitement. As much as he wanted to deny it, he felt it too. Ever since I tugged him out of that trash heap as a newborn who could barely control himself enough to walk through town, I knew I would splay Carlisle Cullen on his knees and ride him like a Clydesdale.

And that's exactly what I did. Rhythmically in and out, each more enjoyable than the last. Carlisle's face contorted in displays of utter joy. His prostate was most likely tickled pink, a thought which made me shiver in excitement.

"More," Carlisle choked out between thrusts, "Oh, God, stop!"

I did as I was told. I didn't want to over stimulate him. He stood up and dropped his beautiful blond head into his handz. "What will Esme say?"

"Nothing," I rested my hand on his muscled back, "She doesn't even have to know."

He kissed me on the lips, gently, but that was perfect.


End file.
